Reminiscence
by pikkyaishi
Summary: (Set during the after party at Meguri Ai in the movie) Shiraishi has a nice voice and Aizawa can't restrain himself from recording her singing as a reminiscence before leaving for Toronto.


**_Pairing(s):_**_ Aizawa/Shiraishi, mention of Fujikawa/Saejima_

**_Other Characters:_**_ Hiyama, the fellows and Mary Jane Yoko_

**_Word Count:_**_ 2026 wc_

**_Summary:_**_ Shiraishi has a nice voice and Aizawa can't restrain himself from recording her singing as a reminiscence before leaving for Toronto. (Set during the after party at Meguri Ai in the movie)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Code Blue and its characters. Too bad __L_

**_a/n:_**_ the fourth aishira fic of mine to join aishiraburu/babyshazam's aishira fanfic festival (the ideas are just overflowing and I won't stop them) and please excuse my imperfect English!_

* * *

This was the weirdest after party ever, according to Aizawa Kousaku. The two leads were absent due to night shift and he had to listen to everyone there karaoke-ing. Except for one person, though: Shiraishi Megumi.

Just like him, Shiraishi only sat next to him on the sofa, enjoying her orange juice—Hiyama strongly suggested her NOT to drink any alcohol because who knows what would happen later. While Aizawa totally didn't pay any attention to the others, Shiraishi occasionally cheered for whoever singing.

Natori was actually reluctant to sing, but Hiyama magically and successfully convinced him to do so. Yokomine chose a song from a popular idol group called Hey! Say! JUMP for him. They were surprised that his voice fit the song, even Hiyama took a video.

Haitani was the worst singer, but he was improved all of a sudden when Yokomine invited him for a duet. Natori and Yukimura tried hard not to scoff at Haitani who looked at none but Yokomine. When Shiraishi asked Yukimura about it, the nurse casually said that Haitani had a crush on the only female flight doctor-in-training. Shiraishi was quite surprised to know such thing.

"As always, you never care about personal feelings," Hiyama snorted.

Shiraishi pouted. "Well, I'm sorry!"

The obstetrician looked at her best friend then Aizawa alternately. She smirked. "If you try harder, you'll know that even a heartless person can have some romantic feelings, too."

"Eh?" the staff leader tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

"It's your job to find out," Hiyama said mischievously. She then stood up. "Yokota, let's have a duet!"

"It's Yokomine!" the fellow cried.

Shiraishi just stared at Hiyama's back with puzzled look, but then she shrugged dismissively.

On the othe hand, Aizawa heard what Hiyama said. Every word. It was crystal clear an attempt to expose him to Shiraishi, but he didn't really know whether to be thankful or disappointed because the woman sitting next to him was _that_ dense.

Aizawa's departure was in less than 24 hours. Although he hated this after party at first, he started to think that it was not bad at all. He watched the others and inwardly recorded all of the scene in his mind. It was enough for him to recall the memory when he missed Japan sometime in the future. Indeed the others' voice were a bit unwelcomed in his ears—except Natori's—but he could see that they were having fun. He was, too, in his own way.

"It's already a quarter past twelve," Shiraishi murmured as she checked on her watch. "Today you're leaving."

Aizawa nodded. "Aa."

"Have you rechecked your belongings? Make sure there's nothing left before you take off," she advised.

The neurosurgeon looked at her for a few seconds. "I don't really have many stuffs."

"I see," Shiraishi nodded. "To be honest, I was going to give you an amulet as a reminiscence, but I forgot to take it with me since we were all busy preparing the wedding party for Fujikawa-sensei and Saejima-san. And to think that I won't be able to go home sooner because of morning shift, it means that I can't give it to you. I'm sorry, Aizawa-sensei."

Aizawa stared at his beer. Actually that sounded nice. An amulet from Shiraishi. He understood her circumstance, but he couldn't deny that there was a slight disappointment in his heart. He didn't blame Shiraishi, though. Sometimes things just didn't really go on exactly like we expected.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "You can give it to me when we see each other again."

Shiraishi smiled. "You're right, it's not like we'll never meet again," she agreed. "So… you won't visit your mother's grave this year?"

"It seems so. My grandmother's too," Aizawa replied.

The staff leader nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to go in your place?"

That question made Aizawa smile, though it was gone unnoticed by Shiraishi. "That would be very nice, but you can go only if you're not busy. You know how busy Lifesaving is."

Shiraishi chuckled. "Alright, then."

Aizawa was glad they could talk about private lives casually again. During last summer when just came back to Lifesaving, their relationship was kind of shaky mostly because of Shiraishi's disagreement about Aizawa's way to lecture the fellows. Not to mention the time when Aizawa blamed himself for the failure of Amano Kanade's surgery that made him almost withdraw his application for the fellowship in Toronto. But Shiraishi brought him back to the right track, to his sense and goal. Though he never told her, but he was really grateful that Shiraishi did that. Meeting her was indeed one of the biggest miracles in his life.

He couldn't say the same about his feelings towards Shiraishi, however. He cherished it, but she was too dense that it got on his nerves. He was never a man who talked a lot, so he opted to throw some hints. Still, she was just clueless about everything.

When Aizawa saw Shiraishi's pretty face the moment he opened his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming but unable to pinch his own cheeks as he felt numb and sore all over his body. But when he saw her eyes glistened by tears, he realized that he was alive. He finally regained consciousness.

He was happy that her face was the first thing he saw after opening his eyes, though he never showed it, let alone saying it. However, he felt miserable when she cried. She blamed herself for what happened to him, and he was unable to wipe her guilty feelings away.

It was not her fault, or anyone else's. Everything could happen on the scene, even the worst. He felt a crack inside his heart when Shiraishi asked for forgiveness with tears rolling down her cheeks. He shook his head, silently saying that she didn't need to do so because she wasn't at fault. It was rather hard to convince her to behave as usual towards him, but in the end he succeed.

Aizawa didn't want Shiraishi's crying face to be the last image of her he would recall later. He knew that she still felt a little bit guilty—that's why she offered to visit his mother's grave in his place—but he decided to let her, since he himself didn't exactly know how to properly ease her pain. Let the time talked, he thought. At least her smile to him gradually reached her eyes again.

"Ugly!" Mary Jane called. "Entertain me!"

Shiraishi gaped. "Excuse me?"

"Sing for me!" Mary Jane begged as she made her way towards Shiraishi. In a second, she gripped the doctor's wrist and dragged her. Shiraishi just had no energy to refuse because when Mary Jane had a wish, she would do anything to get it.

Aizawa could see Shiraishi's face turned sour when Mary Jane chose songs from a _kawaii_ singer—_Kyary _something—and a group called Perfume. The bar owner stated that when she met Shiraishi for the first time, she thought that her tone of speaking was cute, in which Hiyama agreed ("It sounded annoying but indeed it was cute in some way," she said). Thus she chose the _kawaii_ singers, but Shiraishi refused.

"I'd rather sing another song," she said. "Can I sing my choice of song?"

Mary Jane paused for a few seconds. "Alright… but make sure to lighten up my mood!"

Shiraishi bit her own lower lip. "I can't promise that… but I'll try my best."

She then rummaged in the song list, the one she was looking for. On the other side, Aizawa had a sudden thought that he didn't want this moment to pass quickly. Shiraishi was going to sing a song. He was used to her talking, nagging, commanding, instructing, even crying. But singing? He even never heard her humming or discussing about a song, let alone singers. So… she also listened to music?

Without him even knowing, he inwardly took out his cellphone and busied himself with it. He chose an application before turning back to Shiraishi. It was the only thing he could do to not let the moment pass.

_Voice Recorder._

"Ah! This is it!" Shiraishi squealed. "_Hanamizuki_. If you're okay with it, Mary Jane."

"Oh! This is totally fine, Ugly!" Mary Jane said in approval.

The audience clapped in excitement. Hiyama, Natori, and Yokomine were crouching down before her with cellphones in their hands, ready to take the video of Shiraishi singing, that made her chuckled shyly.

When the intro of the song started, they cheered loudly. But when she started singing, their jaw dropped. They never knew that the staff leader of Lifesaving Department in Shohoku actually… had a really nice voice. Her singing technique wasn't that great, but not bad either. She was used to running, so she could take a long note since her breath enabled her to do so. What made her singing special was her cute tone, indeed. Even Hiyama had a hard time stopping herself from gaping her mouth.

It wasn't only Hiyama. Aizawa, too, had difficulties to take his eyes off of Shiraishi. Even though he watched her from behind, but she still looked stunning with the tall figure and cute voice. Something inside his chest burning with adoration towards her. He didn't give a damn to her singing technique—she didn't need it since she was no singer—but the way she delivered the lyrics… was too beautiful.

Soon, she finished singing. The music already stopped, even. But as Shiraishi returned the mic back to Mary Jane, she realized that everyone was looking at her with mouth agape. She started panicking, "Eh… sorry, was it bad?"

"Oh. My. God," Hiyama approached her. "My dear friend, I never knew you had such a good voice!"

"Really?" Shiraishi asked in bewilderment. "But you guys didn't react at all…"

"It's because we were amazed that you can actually sing, Ugly!" Mary Jane exclaimed as she clapped her hands vigorously. At the cue, everyone also clapped their hands.

Yokomine grabbed Shiraishi's shoulders that made the latter widened her eyes in surprise. "Shiraishi-sensei! That was a great performance! Thank you for singing!"

"You're… welcome," Shiraishi replied awkwardly.

She refused an encore which everyone suggested—except Aizawa who was still on his seat without saying anything—saying that she was tired. A reason they didn't buy, but agreed sooner after she dropped a threat to give minus for their daily performance. Hiyama and Mary Jane could only sullen.

Shiraishi sat down on her previous seat and drank the rest of her orange juice. She fanned herself, suddenly feeling hot after singing. Aizawa watched her as she covered her face with her hands.

"It was very embarrassing…!" she yelled.

Aizawa, who was finally back to his sense, clicked the button on his cellphone's display to end the recording before the woman next to him realized it. He cleared his throat.

"Shiraishi," he called to gain attention from her. When Shiraishi lifted her head, he continued, "I already have an amulet as well as reminiscence."

Shiraishi frowned. "Ah, really?"

Aizawa nodded.

_May your love bloom a hundred years_, he put a title on the file when Shiraishi wasn't aware.

* * *

**_BONUS PART_**

During lunch break, Shiraishi opened the video files Hiyama sent this morning. She secretly thanked Hiyama for recording them all. She just realized that Natori surprisingly had a nice voice. Haitani too, but only when having a duet with Yokomine. The trio Hiyama, Yokomine, and Yukimura were hilarious when singing Perfume's song. It was more than enough to lighten up her mood today.

Then she clicked on a video of herself singing _Hanamizuki_, frowning to hear her own voice. "Sounds like teenager voice," she mumbled sadly.

But something in the video caught her attention. The angle where Hiyama took the video enabled her to see Aizawa, on his seat quite far behind her, watching her with… unreadable expression. She couldn't see his eyes clearly, but she was sure that he never stopped looking at her throughout the song.

And for the first time, her heartbeat increased at the image of Aizawa.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_I miss the singer Aragaki Yui ;A; she may be not the best singer, but I enjoy listening to her songs. Her voice has the similar vibe with Perfume members' and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's—the cute one, I mean. When I watched the scene at Meguri Ai in the movie, I recalled the time when Shiraishi and Hiyama visited Surechigai during S2. They were karaoke-ing and why not write them singing? I'd love to listen to Shiraishi singing to Aragaki Yui's songs, lol. OH! I'll be the happiest person in the world if Gakky had a duet with Yamapi. OH PLEASE MAKE IT REAL, WORLD!_

_(Anyway, at first I wanted to write Aizawa singing to Yamapi's song but I just can't imagine _Aizawa singing._)_


End file.
